Last Goodbye
by Byun Min Hwa
Summary: [ONESHOT]Seuntai frasa harus diucapkan oleh Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol, sebelum mereka berpisah untuk yang terakhir kalinya (ChanBaek/Yaoi/BL/Mind to RnR?)


Summary : Seuntai kalimat harus disampaikan oleh Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol, sebelum mereka berpisah untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

* * *

" **Last Goodbye"**

2016©Byun Min Hwa

 **Main Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun ― Park Chanyeol

 **Genre** : Angst

 **Category** : Yaoi ― Boys Love

 **Rated** : T

 **Length** : Oneshot

* * *

 **DON'T LIKE ― DON'T READ ― DON'T BASH**

* * *

Keheningan yang menyiksa terasa menekan perasaan. Tiada citra yang dapat ditangkap oleh indra penglihatan ditengah putihnya kabut tebal yang memenuhi setiap inci udara yang dingin mencekam. Uap putih mengepul dari hembusan napas satu-satunya yang berada di lokasi itu.

Baekhyun menggigil. Ia mengetatkan mantel dan syal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa usaha itu bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih hangat. Dengan gelisah ia menjulurkan tangan, mencoba menyibak kabut meski ia tahu itu sia-sia. Tapi lebih baik daripada tersesat dalam segala ketidakpastian.

Tak ada yang bisa dijadikan pegangan di tempat ini. Tidak ada kepastian akan berjalannya waktu. Tak ada matahari yang bersinar untuk menunjukkan bahwa tempat ini berada di permukaan bumi. Tidak ada suara, meski hanya sekedar desauan angin atau gemericik air yang mengalir. Tidak ada bangunan apapun untuk dijadikan petunjuk tempat. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat dirasakan Baekhyun adalah padatnya jalan setapak batu yang tengah ia telusuri.

Ia tak tahu berjalan menuju kemana. Ia tak tahu dimana jalan itu akan berakhir. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah ia harus terus berjalan, untuk menemui apa yang ia cari selama ini.

Untuk menemui seseorang dari masa lalunya.

Baekhyun meniup kedua tangannya yang mulai membeku kedinginan. Ia tak ingat sudah berapa jauh berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak batu yang keras dan seolah tak berujung itu. Baekhyun terus berjalan. Ia sudah mencapai titik dimana terlalu jauh untuk kembali.

Sedikit demi sedikit kabut mulai terkuak. Kendati tidak lenyap sepenuhnya, tapi Baekhyun bisa merasakan selubung kabutnya mulai menipis. Ia mulai bisa melihat dengan pandangan sedikit lebih luas, sebelumnya ia hanya bisa melihat tak lebih jauh dari sepanjang uluran tangannya.

Dan Baekhyun tahu ia sudah sampai.

Kabut tidak menghilang seluruhnya. Meski begitu Baekhyun bisa melihat sekelilingnya dengan sedikit lebih jelas. Ia berada di sebuah pelataran berlantai batu, yang dipenuhi lumut dan rumput-rumput yang sudah layu mengering, seolah telah tertanam di tempat itu dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Satu-satunya penerangan datang dari sebuah lampu gas tua, yang tiangnya dipenuhi oleh karat. Kaca lampunya nampak buram dan mulai retak dimakan usia. Sementara bagian dalam dari lampu kaca itu sudah dipenuhi oleh sarang laba-laba. Menghalangi pijar cahayanya yang sudah lemah sejak awal. Lampu itu sudah tidak tegak lagi―hampir roboh. Tapi masih bisa berdiri karena tersangga sebuah kursi taman yang terletak tepat dibawah sang penerangan.

Baekhyun melangkah pelan mendekati satu-satunya kursi yang ada di pelataran itu. Kursinya sudah sangat tua, dapat dilihat dari kayunya yang telah lapuk dan terasa lembab ketika Baekhyun mencoba menyentuhnya. Pun dengan daun-daun kering yang nampak terselip di setiap kisi-kisi kayunya yang reot.

Pemuda itu mencoba menebar pandangan. Tak ada yang bisa ia lihat dalam radius tiga meter. Ia hanya bisa melihat lampu dan kursi tua di hadapannya, serta lantai batu yang tidak tersembunyi dalam kabut. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya setengah frustasi. Ia tahu ia sudah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah duduk menunggu.

Dan Baekhyun pur terpekur.

Detik demi detik yang menyakitkan terus berlalu. Di tengah kesendirian, kesenyapan, dan ketidakpastian Baekhyun tetap menunggu. Ia tak lagi memperdulikan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia tahu apa yang ia tunggu akan segera tiba.

 _Hey, I see you in my dream_

 _You're walked towards me_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berderap dari kejauhan. Di tengah kabut, tak ada petunjuk dari arah mana datangnya suara itu. Baekhyun merasa dadanya terasa dipukul oleh palu imajiner ketika langkah itu terdengar semakin mendekat. Dentuman sol sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai batu semakin lama terdengar semakin nyaring memekakkan bagi telinganya yang sensitive setelah lama tidak menerima gelombang suara.

Baekhyun masih menunduk menahan napasnya saat sesosok manusia muncul dari balik kabut tebal, merangsek maju menuju kursi kayu yang ia duduki. Baekhyun tahu. Yang ia tunggu telah tiba.

Si mungil mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan dada yang terasa sesak dipenuhi emosi, ia menatap sosok yang baru saja tiba.

― **o0o―**

"Chanyeol…" ujar Baekhyun lirih. Ia berdiri dengan kaki gemetar hebat. Dengan gugup ditahannya isakan yang hampir lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

Park Chanyeol berdiri tegak di hadapan Baekhyun. Sosoknya tidak berubah semenjak terakhir kali Baekhyun melihatnya. Surainya yang berwarna jelaga, terjuntai menutupi sebagian wajah dan matanya. Pandangan matanya yang kelabu gelap dingin, wajahnya yang runcing dan pucat, sama sekali tak bisa dihapus Baekhyun dari memorinya. Si jangkung mengenakan setelan yang sama dengan apa yang selama ini ada di dalam ingatan Baekhyun. Mantel hitam panjang yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar, "Chan… Chanyeol…" ujarnya terbata-bata ketika ia mencoba menyentuh tubuh Chanyeol dengan jemarinya yang juga gemetar. Setetes air mata hangat mengaliri pipi Baekhyun ketika ia sanggup mengumpulkan tenaga untuk mengucapkan kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Demi Tuhan… Chanyeol… Aku merindukanmu… Selama ini aku mencarimu kemana-mana hingga akhirnya sampai ke tempat ini… Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu… Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

 _And I said_

 _Hey, I missed you_

 _I've been looking for you_

 _I'm so glad to see you alrigh'_

― **o0o―**

Chanyeol bergeming di tempatnya. Ia tidak bereaksi terhadap sentuhan Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak juga menolaknya. Ia hanya menatap dengan sorot mata dinginnya langsung ke mata cokelat hangat Baekhyun yang sudah dibanjiri air mata. Dan bibir pucat Chanyeol mulai bergerak, "Siapa kau?"

 _Blankly, you stare back at me_

 _And ask_

 _Who are you?_

Jawaban ini sudah diperkirakan oleh Baekhyun. Kendati bukan yang ia harapkan akan terucap dari tutur Chanyeol. Ia tahu Chanyeol yang sekarang tak lagi mengenalnya. Waktu telah berjalan begitu lama sejak perjumpaan terakhir mereka. Ia telah berubah. Dirinya yang sekarang bukanlah sosok yang sama dengan apa yang berada dalam ingatan Chanyeol.

Dan sama halnya dengan Chanyeol sendiri. Yang ada di depan Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol yang masih melekat di ingatan Baekhyun sejak terakhir kali memandangnya, yaitu sosok Chanyeol di hari kelulusan mereka dari sekolah menengah tingkat atas. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencoba menyunggingkan senyum―walau sedikit dipaksakan.

"Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun… Kita pernah menuntut ilmu di sekolah yang sama…" bisiknya mengingatkan. Wajah Chanyeol nampak sedikit berubah. Tidak sedingin sebelumnya. Seolah topeng es yang ia kenakan mulai meleleh partikel demi partikel.

"Oh ya, aku ingat. Kita pernah menjadi teman."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan,

"Kita _tidak pernah_ menjadi teman, Chanyeol… Kau membenciku karena statusku yang tidak sederajat denganmu. Dan aku membencimu karena kau berbuat jahat pada sahabat-sahabatku…"

Pandangan Chanyeol terkunci dengan pandangan iris caramel Baekhyun. Ia menatap lurus mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol pun tak menepis ketika tangan-tangan Baekhyun kini sudah memegangi kedua lengannya.

"Aku tak membencimu. Kalau begitu mungkin aku pernah _berpikir_ untuk berteman denganmu." Ujar Chanyeol datar. Jemari Baekhyun yang berada di lengannya kini mulai gemetar mencengkramnya kuat-kuat. Lelehan liquid bening kini deras membanjiri pipi Baekhyun. Ia tahu Chanyeol tidak berbohong. Ia tak sanggup lagi menguasai diri.

 _Then your face lighten_

 _Oh, yes. We're friends back then_

― **o0o―**

Chanyeol tak menolak saat Baekhyun memeluknya kuat-kuat. Seolah melempar diri ke pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terisak. Ia merasa dadanya yang dipenuhi berbagai gejolak emosi kini meledak. Ia menangis. Menumpahkan air matanya di dada Chanyeol. Melepaskan berbagai tekanan batin yang selama ini menyesaki hidupnya.

Chanyeol hanya bungkam. Seolah tak mengerti harus berbuat seperti apa. Tapi perlahan-lahan, tangannya mulai bergerak merayapi pundak Baekhyun yang terguncang oleh sebab isakan. Menarik Baekhyun semakin mendekat pada tubuhnya. Sehingga wajah mereka kini saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

 _I throw my self into your arm_

 _Hesitant at fist, you hug me back_

Dengan bibir bergetar Baekhyun berbisik di telinga Chanyeol.

"Aku paham… Sudah terlambat untuk mengucapkan ini. Tapi aku ingin kau mengetahuinya…"

Baekhyun menghela napas, berat.

"Aku pernah mencintaimu, bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ketika kau menghilang, aku mencarimu ke seluruh penjuru. Aku terus mencarimu, Chanyeol… tapi aku benar-benar tak tahu harus mencarimu ke mana, dan harus bertanya pada siapa…

Waktu itu aku hanyalah seorang pengecut yang tidak berani mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku. Aku terlalu takut pada apa yang sebenarnya belum tentu akan terjadi. Kau bayangan yang sulit ku raih. Tapi aku terus mencarimu, hingga titik terakhir…"

 _Then I whisper in your ear,_

 _I know it's too late to say this_

 _But I just want you to know_

 _I've been in love with you, for couple of years_

 _I've been searching for you until the very end_

 _Then I let a drop of tear rolled down my cheek_

― **o0o―**

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Baekhyun. Ditatapnya sepasang mata cokelat Baekhyun. Kendati bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum, namun hal yang sama tidak terjadi pada matanya. Sorot mata abu-abu Chanyeol kini diwarnai kepedihan yang tak terungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Seolah hendak menangisi hilangnya waktu yang telah terlalui penuh penyesalan di antara mereka berdua.

Penyesalan atas apa yang tidak sempat terucapkan sebelumnya. Sekali lagi, bibir Chanyeol membentuk seulas senyum getir. Sebelum ia menunduk, memejamkan mata, dan berbisik lirih di telinga Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih…"

 _Smiling sadly, you broke up our hug_

 _Thank you, you said_

― **o0o―**

Chanyeol mulai berjalan menjauh. Pada arah berlawanan dari penjuru ia tiba. Baekhyun hanya sanggup diam terpaku. Ia tahu, ia sudah tak memiliki kekuatan setitikpun untuk menghalangi Chanyeol pegi. Ia sudah tak memiliki frasa untuk diucapkan. Dan kini Chanyeol sudah tidak memiliki beban sama sekali. Ia sudah siap untuk pergi.

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya menahan keluarnya erangan tangis dari bibirnya. Sementara air mata sudah membanjiri pipinya, meninggalkan bekas-bekas yang mulai mengering di tengah dinginnya udara.

Seiring langkah Chanyeol menjauh, kabut kembali menebal. Suara dentaman sepatu Chanyeol kian lama kian tak terdengar, hingga pada akhirnya lenyap tak berbekas. Meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri, di samping lampu gas tua dan kursi taman reot yang nyaris rubuh. Baekhyun tahu, sudah waktunya ia kembali.

Baekhyun kembali menyusuri setapak batu yang sebelumnya ia lalui. Berbeda dengan saat ia tiba, ia tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk kembali ke tempat dimana ia berasal. Dan Baekhyun mencapai tempat yang sudah ia kenal sebelumnya.

Pemakaman.

 **-o0o-**

Kabut mulai menebal seiring dengan mentari senja mulai lenyap di ufuk barat. Baekhyun berjalan hingga ia menemukan sesosok pemuda yang tengah duduk bersimpuh di depan sebuah batu nisan yang tampak terlihat baru. Baekhyun mendekati sosok pemuda itu. Memandangi batu nisan pualam putih berukir abjad bertinta perak yang tengah ditunggu olehnya.

 **Park Chanyeol**

27 November 1992 ― 6 Oktober 2016

 _Kebenaran Yang Tak Tersampaikan Adalah Tragedi Bagi Hati Nurani_

Baekhyun memandangi sosok dirinya sendiri yang tengah bersimpuh terpekur seraya memejamkan mata di hadapan makam Chanyeol. Kabut mulai menebal di sekitarnya. Menghadirkan suasana yang serupa dengan tempat dimana Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Baekhyun menatap jari-jari tangannya yang warnanya kian menipis. Baekhyun tahu. Sudah waktunya ia kembali.

 _Then you walk away, into your eternal slumber_

 _I bid you my last goodbye_

 _._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Cuaca mendung di rumah selama berhari-hari yang berujung fanfict angst. Tanggal kematian suka-suka aku biar inget ini fanfict ditulisnya kapan XD

Well, aku tahu pasti banyak banget pertanyaan yang tak terjawab. Tapi, jangan pusing soal itu :D Dan aku hanya akan menjawab, kata kuncinya ada di _'Hey, I see you in my dream',_ nah silahkan kaitkan penggalan lirik itu sama isi dari fanfict ini XD

Dan aku juga tahu kalo fanfict ini tidak memuaskan. Aku hanya menulis apa yang aku suka. Jadi jangan pernah berharap lebih sama apa yang aku tulis XD

Yup. Itu aja. Kritik saran sangat diterima, dengan bahasa yang baik dan sopan tentunya.

Sincerely,

 **Byun Min Hwa**


End file.
